Warrior Cats Fanfiction, Chap 1, Mistypaw
by By The Willow Tree
Summary: Mistypaw's backstory and more
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a warriorcats Fanfic, don't like it? Don't have to read it! UwU

I would like to say thanks to "Be Prepared" They introduced me to this site! I'm reeeeaaally new here, and I may not be doing my best work, but stick with me and I'll get better! I'll try to accommodate for the people who don't read the series. Enjoy!

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱)

WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL

It was an early morning, but I was restless. Something felt off, but in a strangely exciting way. I knew the warm things next to me felt it too, because I could hear them moving. I wasn't hungry, but when breakfast was offered, I ate anyway (I mean, who could pass up a drink of milk?) I heard paw-steps coming closer, and I turned my wobbly head to the noise to hear it better.

"Morning Dawnfur" a cat addressed my mother.

"Ah! Fawnpelt!" She mewed happily.

I could hear the cat sit down.

"How are your kits?" She asked.

"Just great! They should open their eyes soon"

I could feel my mother purring. Suddenly a flash of bright light hit my eyes, I mewled in confusion, and shook my head a bit. My mother checked me, and for the first time, I saw her. A beautiful cat with white and all the shades of brown on her pelt. I was so excited and confused.

"Oh! Mistykit opened her eyes!"

My mother purred harder. My sight was blurry as I looked to the warm things next to me. It hit me with a great disappointment that those were my siblings. Now that your caught up, let me fast forward to the present.

Leader: Featherstar — a tan and white she-cat with silky fur

Deputy (second in command): Twistedtail — a brown

tom-cat with a crooked tail

Medicine cat: Silverbell — a light grey she-cat with striking blue eyes

Medicine cats apprentice:

Mosspaw — A blue Tom-cat

Warriors (cats who fight for the clan): Tigerstripe — A dark orange Tom-cat with stripes going down his back.

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Littlewing — a small black She-cat with tufts of fur on her ears

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Clumsyfoot — a small Tom-cat with a very bad center of gravity

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Dottednose — a white She-cat with black dots on her nose

Apprentice: Mistypaw

Fawnpelt — a brown She-cat with black spots

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Queens (cats nursing or having kits): Sheapath — a grey and tan queen with a white stripe down her back

Dawnfur — a beautiful Queen with white and brown spots

Morningdew — a pale tabby queen with brown eyes

Bumblenose — a white queen, got stung by a bee on her nose when she was a kit

Apprentices (cats more then 6 moons old): Ivypaw — a black

She-cat with black highlights on her face (Mistypaw's sister)

Mistypaw — a beautiful very light grey She-cat with stunning features

Smallpaw — a brown Tom-cat with a very short tail

Tawnypaw — A tortoiseshell

Tom-cat with hazel eyes

Bluepaw — a blue She-cat with an icy cold stair (Mistypaw's sister)

(No elders)

I woke up to the sound of Ivypaw arguing with Bluepaw.

"Will you mousebrains let an innocent cat sleep!?" I meowed irritably.

"Well Ivypaw over here is saying she can catch more prey then me!" Bluepaw said, with obvious disgust when she said Ivypaw's name.

"Well it's true, I can catch more then the both of you together!"

Boasted Ivypaw.

I leaped to my paws, all my sleepiness gone.

"I'm going to get Dottednose!"

I ran out of the apprentices den. I heard my siblings behind me.

"Well I'm getting Tigerstripe!"

"I'm getting Fawnpelt first!"

I stuck my tongue out at my siblings for a second, and I ran into Twistedtail.

"Omph!"

I fell to my rump, and he laughed.

"You should watch out where your going young one."

I rolled my eyes and got back to my paws. I'm 8 moons old... I need to find a way for people to treat me like the future warrior I am!

"Have you seen Dottednose?"

I looked anxiously around for my siblings. I hadto get there first!

"Nursery" he said as he walked away.

I raced to the nursery, and as soon as I walked in I saw 2 new kits next to a very happy Bumblenose, and next to her, Dottednose! I came to greet them.

"Morning Bumblenose! I see the kitting went well!" I mewed, too excited to sit down.

"Indeed! Starclan has blessed us this new leaf" She purred.

I turned to Dottednose.

"Can you take me and my siblings hunting?!"

I heard her laugh.

"I can't take all of you, but if there mentors come too, then yes."

I jumped as Ivypaw came bursting in

"I WO—- oh mousedung..."

I gave my chest a quick lick to hide my surprise.

"Ah! Ivypaw, we were just talking about you!"

Dottednose walked over to her.

"Where going hunting. Where is Tigerstripe?"

Tigerstripe stumbles into the den, panting

"something happened to Twistedtail!" He meowed urgently.

I looked at him.

"What hap—"

then I saw it

To be continued...

That was chapter one! Sorry it was so short! I'll be writing more asap. Hope you enjoyed! (Sorry for the cliffhanger!) ㅇㅊㅇ


	2. Warrior Cats Fanfic, Chapter 2, Intruder

Hellu! OwO This is the second chapter (Sorry, it gets dark) So Yeah!

WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL

I saw Twistedtail laying on the dirt, a crimson coming from his fur.

"TWISTEDTAIL!" I yowled, racing towards him.

He wasn't moving. I swung my head wildly, looking for Silverbell, but saw Mosspaw instead. She walked calmly to the mangled body.

"Mosspaw! What happened?! Is he okay?!" I meowed nervously.

Nobody in the clan knew he was my father. He found my mother shortly after he was made deputy. Mosspaw had only been an apprentice for a moon now, but you could see the experience in her eyes as she looked at Twistedtail.

"Calm down, he can hear you, and your scaring him" she mumbled.

I paced around him, preying to starclan he'll be okay. Suddenly an awful smell hit my nose.

"Mousedung!" I hissed.

I was so anxious that I didn't even recognize the enemy sent on him.

"CinderClan..."

I looked down at his flank, slowly starting to rise and fall, then his paw twitched, drawing my attention to the silver fur in his claws.

"Definitely CinderClan"

I sat down, finally being able to breath. Mosspaw was pressing cobwebs onto his wounds, to try to stop the bleeding. I quickly looked around for my siblings, and noticed the bystanders that I was too scared to have seen before. I felt my pelt get hot. Tawnypaw was smirking at me, and I realized how I had sprung to help. Worried I had given away my birth father, I raced back into the apprentice den.

"Mistypaw?"

I jumped, before spinning around. I recognized Ivypaw immediately and leaped at her. I pinned her playfully to the ground. She gave a good natured growl, and took a swing at my head with her paw. I was dazed for a minute, but thankful she had her claws unsheathed.

"You scared me!" I meowed, leaping off her and arching my back.

"Well you just did the same to me!" She quickly rolled back to her paws. "I thought you recognized me as a DireClan apprentice!"

I took a swipe for her ear, purring. "Well you sure look like one!"

"No! I'm a leader! I have my own clan." She said as she ducked.

"Whatsit' called? MousebrainClan?" I took a sweep at her paws, knocking her down.

"Omph! I wasn't talking about your clan!" She jumped back up and knocked me down.

"Ivypaw shh!" I hissed urgently.

"What? If this is a trick you owe me" she jumped off me, and I got up.

"I smell something strange" I sniffed towards a crack in the den. "A cat from a different clan."

I saw my sisters fur bristle.

"Another clan?!" She

hiss-whispered "which one?!"

I opened my mouth and strained to get a sent.

"I can't place it... follow me." I started walking towards the other exit.

My sister followed, and soon we were in the forest. I opened my mouth again.

"Downwind possibly?" My sister mewed shakily.

I turned my head, hearing a rustle.

"I-Ivypaw? I think we just found him..."

To be continued...

That's the end! Again, sorry for the dark themes, and the cliffhanger at the end. I'm giving an extra shoutout to"DappledleafTheBootiful" for writing a review! Anything helps, including ideas for the next chapter! Any questions? Ask em! Chapter 3 coming out soon!


	3. Warrior Cats Fanfic, Chapter 3 — Sunset

Clans: CinderClan, MuskClan, ShadeClan, and

EmberClan (Mistypaw's Clan)

3rd chapter! Your all being big helps! Thank you so much for the Reviews! So there are some new cats (all credit to "dappledleafthebootiful") she gave me some OCs! but here we go. (Early fight scene)

Leader: Featherstar — a tan and white she-cat with silky fur

Deputy (second in command): Twistedtail — a brown

tom-cat with a crooked tail

Medicine cat: Silverbell — a light grey she-cat with striking blue eyes

Medicine cats apprentice:

Mosspaw — A blue Tom-cat

Warriors (cats who fight for the clan): Tigerstripe — A dark orange Tom-cat with stripes going down his back.

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Littlewing — a small black She-cat with tufts of fur on her ears

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Clumsyfoot — a small Tom-cat with a very bad center of gravity

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Dottednose — a white She-cat with black dots on her nose

Apprentice: Mistypaw

Fawnpelt — a brown She-cat with black spots

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Dusklight — A handsome black and white tom with a white ringed Tail

Apprentice: Applepaw

Dirtpaws — A young can brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Finchpaw

Queens (cats nursing or having kits): Sheapath — a grey and tan queen with a white stripe down her back

Dawnfur — a beautiful Queen with white and brown spots

Morningdew — a pale tabby queen with brown eyes

Bumblenose — a white queen, got stung by a bee on her nose when she was a kit

Sweetsong — A fluffy white she with blue eyes

Apprentices (cats more then 6 moons old): Ivypaw — a black

She-cat with black highlights on her face (Mistypaw's sister)

Mistypaw — a beautiful very light grey She-cat with stunning features

Smallpaw — a brown Tom-cat with a very short tail

Tawnypaw — A tortoiseshell

Tom-cat with hazel eyes

Bluepaw — a blue She-cat with an icy cold stair (Mistypaw's sister)

Applepaw — A scruffy light brown and white tabby she-cat with golden eyes and a nick in one ear

Finchpaw — A cream and white

tom-cat with blue eyes

(No elders)

I felt a warrior slam into my flank, knocking the breath out of me. I gasped, and rolled back to my paws. I had only been an apprentice for 2 moons now, I wasn't very experienced on fighting warriors. I let my hackles raise and looked at the enemy cat. He had a matted pelt with all sorts of grays and browns.

"Darkface." I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

I glanced again at his pelt, noticing a slash though a silver patch in his fur. I remembered the fur in my fathers Claws, and my eyes widened.

"You..." I sheathed my claws. "You monster!"

I leapt at him, slashing down his nose. I heard the blood pumping in my ears instead of my sister, now realizing he attacked our father. He took a swipe at me, and threw me off, hissing. My vision blurred for a second as I slammed into the ground. He took a huge paw and pinned me to the grass.

"I can beat a weak apprentice like you" he coughed out something like a laugh.

I was stuck, glancing up at him, completely ignoring the scratch on my head. Suddenly a weight was lifted off me. I jumped to my paws, looking for him.

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER OR YOUR CROWFOOD!" Ivypaw yowled, putting a nick into his ear.

He spat with rage, and tried to nip her, but she dodged, and used my paw-sweeping trick. He got the breath knocked out of him, slamming into the dirt.

"YOU PEICE OF—" he yowled, cut off by having to take a breath.

My sister ran towards me, giving me a hasty lick on my scratch. I dug my nails into the ground, bracing myself for the attack as the warrior got up.

"When did EmberClan get remotely smart?" He growled.

"When did Cinderclan loose their intelligence?" I retorted, lashing my tail.

"Your going to regret that" he raced towards us, claws out.

He knocked me down, his claws cutting my chest. Ivypaw leaped at him, but he swung his paw and knocked her down. She landed on her paw awkwardly. He took his huge paw and swiped my head. My vision went blurry, and even when I blinked, it didn't help too much. I was helpless, and my sister was hurt. Suddenly I heard a familiar yowl.

"HEY! PAWS OFF!"

It was Dottednose! It startled Darkface so much, his claws came out further, making me yowl. He jumped off of me, now facing my loyal Mentor. I got to my paws, only to be struck with a pain in my head. I crumpled back to my paws. I could barely see Fawnpelt and Smallpaw racing into view before my vision went black.

I woke up in the Medicine Cats den, laying on some moss. I tried to get to my paws, but I felt a paw push me back down.

"Mistypaw, your fathers fine, so is your sister, you should worry about you right now." Silverbell said.

I sighed, my vision still a bit blurry. "What happened?" I mewed.

She sat down next to me, pushing some berries towards me.

"You got attacked by Darkface, and he knocked you out with his paw." She answered simply.

I sniffed the berries, and took a mouthful. They were bitter but they helped my head a bit. I looked over as Mosspaw was leading my sister back into the den. she was limping, and she had something on her paw.

"Oh Mosspaw! You found her! Come here Ivypaw." She led my sister to me.

"Your awake!" She purred. "How's your head?"

I realized that my vision was better too, so I gave her a purr as well.

"Much better!"

My sister gave me a lick on my head. "Featherstar is making Smallpaw a warrior!"

I felt oddly jealous. But I shook the feeling away. You'll get your turn. Just be happy for him!

"Well it was his time huh? He's been an apprentice for at least 10 moons now." I felt my eyes close a bit.

Silverbell shoved my sister back to her moss patch.

"Sleep! You both need rest." She said, walking over to Mosspaw, telling her to fetch feverfew for my headache.

I was falling in and out of sleep when I saw Finchpaw walking in.

"Finchpaw?" I mewed sleepily.

He pads over to me and sits down.

"Hey! I finally got away from Dirtpaws... my sister was asleep so I thought I'd find you." He whispered.

I stretched and got up.

"My heads feeling better now. Wanna go take a walk?" I licked his ear

He purred a response "sure!"

We walked out of the den, into the setting sun's light. Our pawsteps synchronized, we walked out of the EmberClan entrance, and headed to see the sunset in silent agreement. I felt kind of guilty that I didn't tell Silverbell, but the feeling faded when Clumsyfoot nodded at us as we left. We went to a rock hanging over the land below, and sat to watch the sun. His tail touched mine and I felt an odd prickly feeling on my fur. Yet not unpleasant. Soon moonlight washed over us, and we got up to head home. My fur was brushing against his and I was trying to remember a time where the sunset ended so perfectly...

Long chapter this time~! Hope you enjoyed the not-so-cliffhanger! Bye! (-ω-)


	4. Warrior Cats Fanfic, Chap 4, Clingy Kits

Leader: Featherstar — a tan and white she-cat with silky fur

Deputy (second in command): Twistedtail — a brown

tom-cat with a crooked tail

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Medicine cat: Silverbell — a light grey she-cat with striking blue eyes

Medicine cats apprentice:

Mosspaw — A blue She-cat

Warriors (cats who fight for the clan): Tigerstripe — A dark orange Tom-cat with stripes going down his back.

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Littlewing — a small black She-cat with tufts of fur on her ears

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Clumsyfoot — a small Tom-cat with a very bad center of gravity

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Dottednose — a white She-cat with black dots on her nose

Apprentice: Mistypaw

Fawnpelt — a brown She-cat with black spots

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Dusklight — A handsome black and white tom with a white ringed Tail

Apprentice: Applepaw

Dirtpaws — A young can brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Finchpaw

Morningdew — a pale tabby

she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Blossompaw

Queens (cats nursing or having kits): Sheapath — a grey and tan queen with a white stripe down her back

Dawnfur — a beautiful Queen with white and brown spots

Bumblenose — a white queen, got stung by a bee on her nose when she was a kit

Sweetsong — A fluffy white queen with blue eyes

Snowstripe — a light brown queen with white stripes

Apprentices (cats more then 6 moons old): Ivypaw — a black

She-cat with black highlights on her face (Mistypaw's sister)

Mistypaw — a beautiful very light grey She-cat with stunning features

Smallpaw — a brown Tom-cat with a very short tail

Tawnypaw — A tortoiseshell

Tom-cat with hazel eyes

Bluepaw — a blue She-cat with an icy cold stair (Mistypaw's sister)

Applepaw — A scruffy light brown and white tabby she-cat with golden eyes and a nick in one ear

Finchpaw — A cream and white

tom-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw — an Orange Tom-cat with icy blue eyes, excitable

Blossompaw — a brown and orange she-cat with almost white eyes, very shy

(No elders)

Clans: CinderClan, MuskClan, ShadeClan, and

EmberClan (Mistypaw's Clan)

**4th chapter! I'm so happy I've finally found a story I can keep going with. With all my other stories, I've gotten bored and stopped writing on. So this is a big improvement! Enjoy~!**

We walked into camp, only to be face to face with a brown ball of anger.

"Finchpaw!" Dirtpaws snapped "where were you?!"

Finchpaw flinched while I held my ground.

"We went over to the Overhang. If you wanted to know so badly, why not ask other cats first?" I meowed.

Dirtpaws glared at us.

"Tell me before you leave next time."

He stalked away and I glanced at Finchpaw, he was looking at his paws.

"He doesn't mean to be like that" I said softly, licking his cheek.

We padded back to the den, and went inside.

"Mistypaw!" I was greeted by Applepaw. "Where where you?"

I laughed. "The Overhang"

Applepaw gave me a smirk and I felt my pelt get hot. Before she could embarrass me, we heard Featherstar calling from high rock. I ran out. When we were all assembled, she started the meeting.

"EmberClan would like to welcome Bumblenose's new kits, as well as two kits who are ready to become apprentices." She meowed.

I could see Snowstripe glowing with pride. Blossomkit and Foxkit where next to Featherstar, Blossomkit shaking in her fur, and Foxkit barely containing his excitement.

"Foxkit, your name will be Foxpaw. Twistedtail, please come up." Featherstar meowed

Twistedtail politely stepped forward.

"You are my loyal deputy, Twistedtail, you mentored Littlewing, who grew to be a fine warrior. Please pass this knowledge onto Foxpaw."

Twistedtail touched noses with Foxpaw, both of their eyes shining.

"Blossomkit, your name will be Blossompaw. Morningdew, please come up."

Blossompaw looked relived to have such a kind cat for a mentor. Morningdew sat up, looking proudly at Blossompaw.

"You are a strong warrior, Morningdew. This will be your first apprentice, so please teach her all that you know."

They touched noses.

Featherstar continued, she congratulated Smallpaw for turning into a warrior, now called Smalltail.

"That concludes the meeting" Featherstar finished, heading to her den.

"Foxpaw! Blossompaw! Smalltail! Foxpaw! Blossompaw! Smalltail!" The cats chanted the names

I gave my voice as well. Foxpaw leapt over to me and purred loudly.

"Hear that Mistypaw? My mentor is Twistedtail!" He nuzzled my fur.

"I'll get to sleep in your den!"

Fowpaw is like a brother to me. Blossompaw walked over to us more tentatively.

"F-Foxpaw..." She mewed "T-Twistedtail wants to talk to you..."

She walked over and touched noses with me lightly, before pressing herself close to me, as if she were a newborn kit. I purred, not minding the cuddliness of the apprentice.

Then I heard Dusklight let out a cry of shock...

To be continued...

Apprentices (cats more then 6 moons old): Ivypaw — a black

She-cat with black highlights on her face (Mistypaw's sister)

Mistypaw — a beautiful very light grey She-cat with stunning features

Smallpaw — a brown Tom-cat with a very short tail

Tawnypaw — A tortoiseshell

Tom-cat with hazel eyes

Bluepaw — a blue She-cat with an icy cold stair (Mistypaw's sister)

Applepaw — A scruffy light brown and white tabby she-cat with golden eyes and a nick in one ear

Finchpaw — A cream and white

tom-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw — an Orange Tom-cat with icy blue eyes, excitable

Blossompaw — a brown and orange she-cat with almost white eyes, very shy

(No elders)

Clans: CinderClan, MuskClan, ShadeClan, and EmberClan (Mistypaw's Clan)

4th chapter! I'm so happy I've finally found a story I can keep going with. With all my other stories, I've gotten bored and stopped writing on. So this is a big improvement! Enjoy~!

We walked into camp, only to be face to face with a brown ball of anger.

"Finchpaw!" Dirtpaws snapped "where were you?!"

Finchpaw flinched while I held my ground.

"We went over to the Overhang. If you wanted to know so badly, why not ask other cats first?" I meowed.

Dirtpaws glared at us.

"Tell me before you leave next time."

He stalked away and I glanced at Finchpaw, he was looking at his paws.

"He doesn't mean to be like that" I said softly, licking his cheek.

We padded back to the den, and went inside.

"Mistypaw!" I was greeted by Applepaw. "Where where you?"

I laughed. "The Overhang"

Applepaw gave me a smirk and I felt my pelt get hot. Before she could embarrass me, we heard Featherstar calling from high rock. I ran out. When we were all assembled, she started the meeting.

"EmberClan would like to welcome Bumblenose's new kits, as well as two kits who are ready to become apprentices." She meowed.

I could see Snowstripe glowing with pride. Blossomkit and Foxkit where next to Featherstar, Blossomkit shaking in her fur, and Foxkit barely containing his excitement.

"Foxkit, your name will be Foxpaw. Twistedtail, please come up." Featherstar meowed

Twistedtail politely stepped forward.

"You are my loyal deputy, Twistedtail, you mentored Littlewing, who grew to be a fine warrior. Please pass this knowledge onto Foxpaw."

Twistedtail touched noses with Foxpaw, both of their eyes shining.

"Blossomkit, your name will be Blossompaw. Morningdew, please come up."

Blossompaw looked relived to have such a kind cat for a mentor. Morningdew sat up, looking proudly at Blossompaw.

"You are a strong warrior, Morningdew. This will be your first apprentice, so please teach her all that you know."

They touched noses.

Featherstar continued, she congratulated Smallpaw for turning into a warrior, now called Smalltail.

"That concludes the meeting" Featherstar finished, heading to her den.

"Foxpaw! Blossompaw! Smalltail! Foxpaw! Blossompaw! Smalltail!" The cats chanted the names

I gave my voice as well. Foxpaw leapt over to me and purred loudly.

"Hear that Mistypaw? My mentor is Twistedtail!" He nuzzled my fur.

"I'll get to sleep in your den!"

Fowpaw is like a brother to me. Blossompaw walked over to us more tentatively.

"F-Foxpaw..." She mewed "T-Twistedtail wants to talk to you..."

She walked over and touched noses with me lightly, before pressing herself close to me, as if she were a newborn kit. I purred, not minding the cuddliness of the apprentice.

Then I heard Dusklight let out a cry of shock...

To be continued...

Yay! I made a cliff hanger! Sorry if it's non-stop craziness, that's just how my stories go. (Also sorry its so short) Have a great day!


	5. Warrior Cats Fanfic, Chapter 5, Kittypet

Leader: Featherstar — a tan and white she-cat with silky fur

Deputy (second in command): Twistedtail — a brown

tom-cat with a crooked tail

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Medicine cat: Silverbell — a light grey she-cat with striking blue eyes

Medicine cats apprentice:

Mosspaw — A blue She-cat

Warriors (cats who fight for the clan): Tigerstripe — A dark orange Tom-cat with stripes going down his back.

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Littlewing — a small black She-cat with tufts of fur on her ears

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Clumsyfoot — a small Tom-cat with a very bad center of gravity

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Dottednose — a white She-cat with black dots on her nose

Apprentice: Mistypaw

Fawnpelt — a brown She-cat with black spots

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Dusklight — A handsome black and white tom with a white ringed Tail

Apprentice: Applepaw

Dirtpaws — A young can brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Finchpaw

Morningdew — a pale tabby

she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Blossompaw

Smalltail— a brown Tom-cat with a very short tail

Queens (cats nursing or having kits): Sheapath — a grey and tan queen with a white stripe down her back

Dawnfur — a beautiful Queen with white and brown spots

Bumblenose — a white queen, got stung by a bee on her nose when she was a kit

Sweetsong — A fluffy white queen with blue eyes

Snowstripe — a light brown queen with white stripes

Apprentices (cats more then 6 moons old): Ivypaw — a black

She-cat with black highlights on her face (Mistypaw's sister)

Mistypaw — a beautiful very light grey She-cat with stunning features

Tawnypaw — A tortoiseshell

Tom-cat with hazel eyes

Bluepaw — a blue She-cat with an icy cold stair (Mistypaw's sister)

Applepaw — A scruffy light brown and white tabby she-cat with golden eyes and a nick in one ear

Finchpaw — A cream and white

tom-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw — an Orange Tom-cat with icy blue eyes, excitable

Blossompaw — a brown and orange she-cat with almost white eyes, very shy

(No elders)

**Hello! Sorry this one took so long! It's been really busy lately and I just got over a cold. Enjoy the cliffhanger!**

"T-theres a kittypet in our border!" He yowled.

My fur bristled, part with excitement and part with shock. Murmurs of surprise went through the crowd. Dusklight didn't look hurt, just startled. Twistedtail stepped forward.

"We need a patrol to go see if this cat is a threat or not." He meowed, a seriousness to his voice. "If it's like a normal kittypet, it's scared and probably doesn't know the way back. But you've all heard the stories about the ancient kittypet Firestar. He wasn't evil, but he was strong."

Featherstar walked over to us, dipping her head at Twistedtail as he stepped back.

"I agree" she meowed. "Littlewing, Fawnpelt, Applepaw, and Mistypaw will go."

My pelt tingled with excitement, and I glanced over at Applepaw. She reflected my emotions. Fawnpelt got all of us together, and we started off on our journey, after Dusklight explained where he saw it. We had been walking for a while until we finally got to FoxTrot Path, and a fear scent hit my nose.

"Yuck!" Applepaw meowed in disgust "smells like fox dung!"

I laughed and responded "why do you think they call it FoxTrot Path?"

To be honest it smelled more like kittypet then fox, because the scent was old.

"Hello?" Littlewing called out, glancing around.

I heard a small shuffle noise and sprang, claws in, and landed on top of it. It squealed and wiggled in my grasp.

"I don't think it's like Firestar..." I mumbled.

"F-Firewha?" It mewed, and flinched when I glanced back down at it, as if I were going to eat it.

"Firestar! The strongest kittypet to ever live!" I mewed, still on top of this new cat.

He wiggled again but I kept on him, he needed to have a good excuse to be on our territory!

"I-I-I don't know what your t-talking about!" He struggled even more.

Fawnpelt stepped forward and looked him up and down, and leaned in to sniff. He squeaked again and tried to get away.

"Definitely a kittypet... what are you doing on our territory?" She glared, suspicious.

I let him up, and he shrank into the ground as he answered "I-I-I'm lost"

I purred with delight at the fact that I could help "I'll take you home!"

He shook his head "N-No, I'm lost!In life! I don't want to live with the no-furs..."

I tilted my head "twolegs?"

He nodded. I glanced over at Littlewing and Fawnpelt, and they read my mind

"We'll take him to camp... see how he does, at least for a day." Fawnpelt said

Applepaw walked up to him and tilted her head

"We should have Mosspaw see him... he looks feverish." She decided.

We got up and I was by his side, Fawnpelt and Littlewing in the front, and Applepaw flanking him.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Kazoku" he answered.

I paused, looking at him. What a weird name!

He smiled hesitantly, which I didn't know he could do "if it makes it easier, my ...uh... twolegsthat adopted me called me Oak."

I nodded slowly "Oak... what?"

He tilted his head "Just... Oak"

I looked at his scrawny dark brown colored pelt, and shook my head. "Weird..."

We soon got to camp

"You found the kittypet!" I heard Bumblenose purr, coming up to us.

"More like Kittykit!" Smalltail jeered, following Bumblenose. "He's hardly bigger then Blossompaw!"

He poked Oak with a large paw, and he fell over, shaking. Smalltail pulled back in surprise, and Mosspaw rushed over.

"Don't do that! He's feverish!" She checked the bottom of his paw pads, before helping him up. "I need that Feverfew..." she mumbled as she walked to her den, Oak stumbling after.

I glanced to my left, and I saw something would never forget...


End file.
